


Callisto Assault

by Outre_nar_Ficta_Orbis



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Comic), Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6847810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Outre_nar_Ficta_Orbis/pseuds/Outre_nar_Ficta_Orbis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those who are Forewarned sometimes are not able to be Forearmed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Callisto Assault

Doom descended over a small grass planet on the Outer Rim, a storm of Galactic importance, yet the sky didn’t darken as it should, failing to warn the residents as they readied themselves for what could only be another ordinary day. It was in the moments that the people spent travelling to work, to school, to the shops, that the dark objects fell from the sky – like a demon squall that could only be born in hell itself, their metal forms landing in every section of the city. People screamed, tripping over themselves in their attempt to flee; blasters were drawn, the criminal population ready to defend the place they had established for themselves.

Not a single one of them stood a chance against this army of… creatures, each one of them armoured as they stepped from the metal massed they affectionately called a Basilisk Droid. As cold steel eyes fell upon men, women, children, they fell screaming and bleeding, begging for mercy from the invaders. Mercy would have be easier to get from a stone, for not a single man, woman, or child – not even their pet – gained a drop of it; there wasn’t a price any of them could pay of salvation from the Mandalorians. Across the city, blood covered the buildings, pooled in the streets as what remained of the occupants continued to flee from the metal monsters.

In the chaos, a single brown haired woman escaped from the outskirts of the city, racing towards her small home on the farm. She prayed that today, of all days her husband had kept that rust bucket ship in one piece. Otherwise… well, she didn’t need to think of the otherwise as her bare feet pounded across the soft grass plain. Hollering to her husband as she neared the house, the woman didn’t notice the Mandalorians approaching from the other direction, their guns raised to shoot down ant farmers they happened across. A man stepped from a small farm house, rubbing sleep from his eyes, chestnut hair falling to one side as he stopped on the front step. He went to smile as he saw his wife approaching, ceasing the action to watch in horror as the distant Mandalorians shot down his wife, her body collapsing to the ground in a heart wrenching fashion.

Rage exploded from the man, in an instant his feet were moving faster than expected, throwing him at the attacking Mandalorians. There wasn’t a weapon in the man’s possession, yet it was obvious that he didn’t need one as his form changed into something much more dangerous. Baring his teeth, the man leapt at the closest attacker, knowing the Mandalorian to the ground. Claws flashed as they scraped against battle armour, leaving thin lines of damage in the paint and metal underneath. The man’s strange transformation only caused a moment’s hesitation in the Mandalorians, before they began ruthlessly firing their blasters once more.

He stood no chance against the merciless attacks of the invading warriors, the bolts of plasma burning through the man’s hide and deep into the delicate flesh underneath. A pained growl rattled through the man-breast’s throat, blood covering sharp canine teeth as they made another attempt to harm the metal covered monsters. Plasma scorching into his hind leg dropped the man before he could get close enough, a garbled howl following his decent to the grass covered earth. The Mandalorians didn’t care for his now vulnerable state, nor his obviously fatal wounds, as they continued to fire upon the canine creature that had once been a man, a husband… a father.

The last thoughts that drifted through the man’s mind as he lay on the grass, his breath coming out in short pained whimpers, were not of pain – he was too far gone now for that to matter – nor were they of his late wife; he would be joining her in a better place soon enough. No, his last thoughts were of his precious daughters, both of them having left on their own paths long ago = one to the Jedi, and the other to the Republic Fleet. He prayed that wherever they were, that they were safe, and happy, and…

—

Many lightyears away, on a spaceship orbiting a planet the man had never heard of, a young brown haired woman woke from her sleep suddenly, a strangled cry gripping her throat as tears fell from her eyes. Beside her, her partner stirred from his sleep, turning over to see his woman shaking all over as she hugged her knees tightly to her chest, brown hair cascading down to cover her tear stained face. Pulling her into his embrace, comforting her as she told him what she had seen in the dream. The details were impossibly clear, each second horrifyingly real as if she had stood on the grass planet as the Mandalorians attacked – if the young soldier had not known her so well, he would have doubted it completely. Once words failed her, the woman cried harder, realizing that she could have stopped the attack. She could have saved all those people… could have saved her parents. Not a single word from the man embracing her could give the young woman even the smallest quantum of solace.

If only words could have convinced her hard-headed Jedi of a sister… but words of hers never made it through to _Jedi_ Revan.


End file.
